Ventanas indiscretas
by NISSA10
Summary: No es correcto espiar a un vecino, excepto si ese vecino es Skye. (Skimmons one shot)


Jemma regresaba del supermercado cargando en cada mano una bolsa llena de productos, su casa estaba a mitad de cuadra, cuando doblo la esquina se sorprendió al ver un gran camión de mudanzas, y varias personas descargando cajas y muebles y entrando a la casa que estaba junto a la de ella. Al parecer habían llegado en el tiempo que ella estuvo de compras. En ese momento recordó que la casa hacía tiempo que estaba a la venta, había visto a varias personas visitarla, las veces que estaba afuera tuvo la oportunidad de conversar con algunos de los compradores, era la típica charla: es un barrio tranquilo, con vecinos agradables y sin señoras mayores metiches.

Estaba ubicado en un pintoresco suburbio de Boston, las casas estaban construidas de manera similar, de madera, de dos pisos, con porches que permitían sentarse afuera, y los patios traseros estaban divididos con una cerca de madera.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa esperaba que su nuevo o nuevos vecinos fueran agradables para quizás entablar amistad.

Pasaron dos días desde que la casa junto a la de ella fue comprada, pero entre su trabajo y quehaceres domésticos Jemma aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a sus vecinos.

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado, termino de desayunar y justo cuando lavaba la taza de té que había utilizado, un fuerte ruido en la planta alta la sobresalto, pero enseguida supo que era lo que pasaba.

Al llegar a su habitación vio que los soportes y el barral con las cortinas que cubrían la ventana que daba al patio del vecino, se habían caído.

 **JEMMA** -(suspiro cansada) **cuantas veces más voy a tener que ajustarte**

Los soportes y el barral eran de madera y pesaban bastante, los levanto con las cortinas y ubico todo en la cama.

Bajo a la cocina y busco un cuchillo chato y de punta redondeada, de esos que se usan para untar. Se subió a una escalera y luego de un rato de pelea, logro ajustar los tornillos para que los soportes quedaran otra vez en su lugar, y coloco el barral. No era la primera vez que se caían, pero Jemma no tenía herramientas y mucho menos sabía usarlas, así que lo único de lo que disponía era el cuchillo.

Acomodaba las cortinas cuando el ruido de una moto llamo su atención, las corrió apenas y vio como una Harley Davidson negra entraba y se detenía en el patio de atrás. La moto callo su motor y Jemma se quedó atónita cuando su ocupante se quitó el casco revelando preciosos rasgos y una larga y salvaje cabellera castaña.

La misteriosa chica se pasó la mano por su cabello tratando de acomodarlo, y Jemma ya no pudo apartar la mirada. Se quitó la campera de cuero que vestía y debajo tenía una remera negra de mangas cortas, que acompañaba con pantalones de cuero negros y botas del mismo color, sin dudas era el atuendo perfecto para conducir esa clase de motos.

La dueña de la Harley colgó la campera sobre el manubrio y se quedó mirando la moto, en un momento se agacho y Simmons movió su cabeza hacia adelante golpeándose fuertemente con el vidrio, cerró los ojos y se tomó la frente, cuando los abrió vio que la chica miraba hacia donde ella estaba, rápidamente se corrió de la ventana, espero unos segundos, lentamente asomo la cabeza y vio que la joven ya no estaba, pero si su moto.

 **JEMMA-felicitaciones Jemma…buen comienzo** (se dijo a si misma)

Jemma se pasó todo el día pensando en su vecina, por suerte su amiga Sharon que vivía enfrente, se cruzó para conversar, distrayéndola un rato.

 **SHARON** -(entro sin golpear) **hola Jem!**

 **JEMMA** -(salió de la cocina) **hola! Que traes ahí?**

 **SHARON** -(apoyo varias fuentes de comida en la mesa) **desde que mi mamá se divorció de mi** **padre y se mudó conmigo lo único que hace es cocinar. Yo ya no puedo seguir tragando** (Jemma rio) **así que necesito tu ayuda**

 **JEMMA-un placer ayudar, que me trajiste?**

 **SHARON-hay medio pastel de queso** (levanto una fuente) **papas noisette con pollo relleno y en esta otra hay lasagna**

 **JEMMA** -(se le hizo agua la boca) **no sé qué me voy a comer primero. Ya me cruzo para agradecerle**

 **SHARON-espera un rato porque fue a darle la bienvenida a la nueva vecina**

 **JEMMA** -(no pudo evitar sentir calor) **tu no la acompañaste?**

 **SHARON-para que me deje en ridículo?** (negó con la cabeza) **después vamos tu y yo**

 **JEMMA-mmm no** (tomo dos fuentes y se fue a la cocina)

 **SHARON** -(tomo la última fuente y la siguió) **por qué no?**

 **JEMMA** -(le daba la espalda) **porque…porque hoy a la mañana…me avergoncé frente a ella**

 **SHARON** -(la miro sonriendo) **que hiciste?**

 **JEMMA-escuche el ruido de la moto, me dio curiosidad, así que me asome…y mmm su ropa, su cabello, y su rostro me hipnotizaron y sin darme cuenta me acerque a la ventana y me golpee, cuando abrí los ojos ella me estaba mirando**

 **SHARON** -(se echó a reír) **seguro que pensó: recién me mudo y ya hay una vecina metiche que me espía**

 **JEMMA** -(se ruborizo) **no soy metiche** (acomodo las fuentes en la heladera)

 **SHARON-por eso mismo deberías ir y presentarte y sutilmente dejarle en claro que no la espiabas** (Jemma la ignoro) **Debo irme, mi madre seguro que le saco una tonelada de información, así que cuando regrese te llamo por teléfono** (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

 **JEMMA-nos vemos**

Luego de cenar Sharon la llamo como había prometido.

 **SHARON-esto es lo que tengo: vive sola, tiene 25 años y es soltera, acaba de mudarse de la casa de sus padres y trabaja en Shield's Customs, sus padres son los dueños**

 **JEMMA** -(no pudo evitar alegrarse con la información) **es un taller?**

 **SHARON-sí, restauran autos y motos y también los personalizan**

 **JEMMA-ahora entiendo la ropa y la moto. Como se llama?**

 **SHARON-no te lo diré así vas y lo averiguas tu misma**

 **JEMMA** -(revoleo los ojos) **para que veas que ya lo supere iré mañana mismo**

 **SHARON-bien por ti, solo quiero que sepas que estaré detrás de mi ventana mirando todo el espectáculo**

 **JEMMA-ahora tu eres la vieja metiche** (Sharon rio, se saludaron y corto la llamada)

Al día siguiente Jemma salió por la puerta de atrás, a lo largo de la cerca tenia plantadas petunias, se acercó para mirarlas, internamente buscaba una excusa para no ir a la casa de al lado. Cuando ya no le quedaban flores por revisar doblo por la cerca y se chocó con alguien perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás, pero dos fuertes brazos la atraparon impidiendo que cayera.

 **JEMMA** -(se sorprendió al ver quien era su salvadora) **gra…gracias** (la joven la ayudo a recobrar por completo el equilibrio)

 **-de nada** (le sonrió de manera encantadora y Jemma se olvidó de cómo hablar) **tu cabeza está** **bien?** (aun la sostenía de la cintura)

 **JEMMA** -(parpadeo unos segundos) **mmm disculpa?**

Jemma estaba aferrada a sus brazos y cuando lentamente la morocha la fue soltando ella hizo lo mismo

 **-ayer vi que te golpeaste la cabeza, te lastimaste?** (le pregunto con total seriedad)

 **JEMMA** -(estaba roja de pies a cabeza y el tono de voz de la chica no ayudaba mucho) **mmm no no, estoy bien, fue solo un golpecito**

-(sonrió) **mejor así, soy Skye Coulson**

 **JEMMA-Jemma Simmons**

 **SKYE-un gusto Jemma**

 **JEMMA-lo mismo digo. Bienvenida al barrio!**

 **SKYE-gracias, es un buen lugar, me gusta**

 **JEMMA-me alegro** (prefirió no decirle que iba a su casa) **veo que tienes una moto?**

 **SKYE-si, es una Harley V Rod Muscle** (dijo orgullosa)

 **JEMMA** -(no entendía de que le hablaba pero asintió igual) **ah que bien**

 **SKYE-acabo de comprarla**

 **JEMMA-en ese caso disfrútala mucho** (Skye sonrió)

Jemma no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se sentiría andar en esa impresionante moto con alguien como Skye, estar pegada a su cuerpo, abrazarla, oler el aroma de su cabello cuando lo vuela el viento.

 **JEMMA-** _ **ok Jem de vuelta a la realidad**_ (pensó) **Bueno…dejo que sigas tu camino**

 **SKYE-y yo el tuyo**

 **JEMMA-gracias por salvarme**

 **SKYE-fue un placer** (le guiño un ojo y se alejó de Jemma)

La inglesita no sabía si seguir caminando o regresar a su casa, un movimiento la distrajo y vio que Sharon la saludaba desde adentro de su casa, riendo su amiga fingía abrazar a alguien, claramente burlándose de lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

 **JEMMA-no puedo creer que de verdad haya estado espiand** o (decidió caminar hasta la esquina)

Ese día más tarde Skye estaba en casa y su amiga Bobbi había ido a visitarla.

 **BOBBI-vas a llegar a terminarlo tu sola?**

 **SKYE-si, solo me queda reparar el motor, empiezo mañana mismo, salgo del trabajo y me pongo con Lola, va a estar terminada a tiempo**

 **BOBBI-si necesitas ayuda llámame.**

 **SKYE-claro**

 **BOBBI-y ya te adaptaste?** (le dio un sorbo a su cerveza)

 **SKYE-si, aunque aún se me hace extraño tanto silencio, me gustaba vivir con ellos, en especial porque no debía preocuparme de cocinar o lavar la ropa**

 **BOBBI** -(rio) **pero ahora tienes absoluta libertad, lo cual es bueno** (Skye asintió) **Y que tal el vecindario?**

 **SKYE** -(se acercó a la ventana del frente) **me gusta, es gente muy amable, una señora que vive enfrente me trajo una canasta llena de frutas, albóndigas con salsa y torta de chocolate, estoy abastecida por un tiempo**

La morocha vio que Jemma pasaba caminando frente a su casa y sonrió.

 **SKYE** -(la siguió con la mirada) **sí, de verdad estoy contenta de haberme mudado**

Jemma es veterinaria y luego de mucho esfuerzo y arduo trabajo ella y su socio Leo Fitz lograron tener su propia clínica veterinaria.

El lunes por la mañana había sido un caos, Jemma tuvo dos cirugías seguidas que la dejaron agotada, pero debido a eso tenía toda la tarde libre, la cual aprovecho para dormir.

Se levantó descansada y al correr la cortina para que entre la luz del sol, a través de esta vio a Skye, la morocha estaba en su patio, junto a ella había un auto rojo convertible, sin dudas un clásico. Jemma vio como levanto la tapa del capó y justo cuando estaba a punto de correr la cortina y tapar la ventana, su nueva vecina se quitó la camisa a cuadros que llevaba quedando solo en una musculosa negra que permitía apreciar mejor sus atributos, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y Jemma decidió que no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante el resto del día.

Jamas había hecho una cosa así, nunca había espiado a un vecino, pero con Skye no podía evitarlo, su bonita cara, sus brazos, su cabello, sus brazos, sus brazos. Jemma no tenía un tipo de mujer, pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Skye.

Estuvo mirándola unos minutos cuando escucho que Sharon le hablaba desde abajo.

 **SHARON-te dejo una tarta de manzana que hizo mi mama! Me voy o sino el articulo para el diario no se escribirá solo!** (sin darle tiempo a responder salió y cerró la puerta)

Jemma estaba avergonzada de su acción, por eso decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

Skye trabajo dos horas en el motor. Había terminado de ducharse y cuando se estaba cambiando vio a través de su ventana a Jemma, esta estaba tendiendo la ropa, al verla recordó cómo se conocieron y sonrió, termino de vestirse, arranco su moto y se marchó.

Jemma que justo en ese momento entraba escucho el rugido de la moto pero se contuvo de mirar por la ventana.

Al día siguiente Simmons regreso de su trabajo, al subir a su habitación pensó en Skye, en realidad había estado pensando en ella todo el día, se cambió la chaqueta y el pantalón de trabajo y estaba solo en ropa interior cuando miro hacia la ventana y una cosquilla le corrió por el cuerpo, movió apenas la cortina y para su deleite Skye estaba en su patio trabajando en el motor del auto, esta vez tenía el cabello suelto, una camisa a cuadros sin mangas y jeans rotos en las rodillas.

 **JEMMA-es que acaso no tiene otra cosa que hacer? Por qué no trabaja en su garaje? Al estar afuera me obliga a mirarla** (hablaba consigo misma) **mmm no hay duda que sabe usar herramientas, podría pedirle que me arregle los soportes, no Jemma no, quítate esa idea de la** **cabeza** (se llevó las manos a la cara) **pero que estoy haciendo? Estoy espiando y hablando sola, me acabo de convertir en la vieja metiche del barrio**.

Se apartó de la ventana y corrió la cortina con más fuerza que de costumbre y el barral se desplomo a sus pies.

 **JEMMA-lo que me faltaba el día de hoy**

Seguía en ropa interior cuando tomo el barral y moviéndose para levantar la cortina sin darse cuenta quedo de espalda a la ventana que dejaba ver su trasero. Skye se tomó unos minutos para descansar y beber agua, al inclinar su cabeza para beber del pico de la botella levanto la vista y sus ojos se detuvieron en la ventana de Jemma y en su trasero que justo en ese momento era aplastado contra el vidrio.

 **SKYE** -(no dejaba de mirar) **bonita, simpática, bien dotada y exhibicionista** (hablaba con ella misma) **me mude al barrio correcto** (dijo sonriendo)

El miércoles Jemma nuevamente tenía la tarde libre. Ya había aceptado por completo su condición de "mirona", se levanto de la siesta y miro por la ventana, como ya era rutina, Skye estaba afuera de su casa trabajando incansablemente en el auto rojo, había pasado solo un rato de estar observándola cuando Skye saco medio cuerpo del auto y estiro uno de sus brazos para alcanzar una botella de agua que estaba en el suelo. Bebió de ella, no, mejor dicho abuso de esta, al menos eso era lo que Jemma pensaba y luego continuo trabajando.

Por suerte Jemma escucho que Sharon entro y fue a su encuentro evitando que su amiga la descubriera, no podía dejar que eso pasara porque de ser así, Sharon le haría la vida imposible.

La acompaño a hacer las compras y para cuando regreso ya era la hora de cenar, comió algo rápido y liviano y se acostó. No veía la hora de que fuera mañana para poder "ver" a Skye.

Xxxxx

 **JEMMA-espero que no te moleste mi visita, no quiero interrumpirte**

 **SKYE-no me molestas para nada, me alegra que hayas venido, desde el primer encuentro que no hemos vuelto a hablar**

 **JEMMA-cierto, al parecer ambas estamos muy ocupadas**

 **SKYE-yo siempre tengo tiempo para una chica como tú** (le guiño un ojo)

Esta vez Skye trabajaba en su moto nueva, estaba sentada en el suelo mientras revisaba el motor y Jemma estaba a su lado pero sentada en una silla de jardín.

 **JEMMA-ropa de cuero, una Harley, eres la típica chica mala por la que las chicas tímidas suspiran**

 **SKYE** -(la miro sonriendo) **me gusta, que hay de ti? Eres una chica tímida?** (la miro desafiante)

 **JEMMA-tal vez**

Las manos de Skye estaban limpias, tomo las manos de Jemma obligándola a levantarse.

 **SKYE** -(la tomo de la cintura acercándola a ella) **me gustan las chicas tímidas…que son traviesas** (Jemma se abrazó a su cuello) **dime Jem…alguna vez hiciste el amor sobre una Harley?**

 **JEMMA** -(apenas si pudo hablar) **no**

 **SKYE-eso pensé**

Con ambas manos la levanto y Jemma enlazo sus piernas en su cintura, sin mucha dificultad Skye se sentó en la moto con una pierna a cada lado y sentó a Jemma en el final del asiento y el comienzo del tanque de gasolina. Su cuerpo temblaba por ser tocado, Skye la besaba robándole hasta el último aliento, sus hábiles manos recorrían su torso y lentamente fueron subiendo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, Jemma gimió sobre los labios de la morocha y esa fue la señal que esta necesito para quitarle la remera y dirigir su boca hacia donde estaban sus manos.

 **JEMMA-** (hablo en susurros) **mmm Skye**

 **-Jemma**

 **-Jemma!**

Esa no era la voz de Skye. Simmons abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama.

 **-Buenos días Jem!**

Miro hacia la puerta y vio que su amiga Sharon entró totalmente ajena a lo que ella había soñado.

 **SHARON-vengo a buscar esa blusa nueva que compraste el otro día** (abrió el ropero) **tengo** **que reunirme con mi feje y quiero estar presentable** (Jemma se sentó en la cama y la fulminaba con la mirada) **aquí esta!** (miro a su amiga) **por qué me miras así? Como si fueras a morderme**

 **JEMMA-interrumpiste el mejor sueño de toda mi vida** (se refregó los ojos)

 **SHARON-oh lo siento** (su tono era burlón) **la próxima vez pon un cartel al pie de la escalera que diga que estas soñando con la vecina** (la miro sonriendo)

 **JEMMA** -(se ruborizo) **no estaba soñando con ella**

 **SHARON-entonces conoces a dos Skye, porque escuche que decías…mmm Skye oh Skye**

 **JEMMA** -(le arrojo su almohada) **no es cierto!**

 **SHARON-que hubiera pasado si yo no llegaba? Tienes suerte que la cama no habla** (se acercó a la cama y acomodo la almohada en su lugar) **me gusta como tienes el cabello** (Jemma se acomodó su corta melena con ambas manos) **ya me voy** (le beso la mejilla) **sigue soñando con** **Skye** (salió del cuarto)

 **JEMMA-** (se desplomo en la cama) **ahora ya es tarde**

Los jueves eran los días libre de Jemma, siempre los había aprovechado para limpiar, hacer las compras, pasar tiempo con Sharon y demás actividades, pero hoy los iba a dedicar a mirar a Skye.

Quedaba una última porción de tarta de manzana, se la sirvió en un plato, subió a su habitación, y se apoyó junto a la ventana para ver a la morocha trabajar.

Jemma no entendía mucho pero al parecer Skye estaba a punto de terminar su labor.

Le dio los últimos retoques al motor, se limpió sus manos y se sentó del lado del conductor, le dio arranque y al segundo intento el auto cobro vida.

 **SKYE-está vivo!**

Apago el motor y volvió a encenderlo.

 **SKYE-está vivo!** (lo aceleraba) **Está vivo!** (levanto las manos en señal de triunfo)

Jemma rio ante la referencia, Sharon la había obligado a mirar Frankenstein, la película clásica de 1931, pero debido a sus inexactitudes científicas, Simmons no era muy fanática.

Una vez finalizado su trabajo Skye comenzó a guardar cada herramienta en su respectivo compartimento, Jemma vio que la morocha miraba para todos lados, al parecer buscaba algo. Simmons dejo el plato vacío en su escritorio y comenzó a buscar con ella, y vio que una herramienta había quedado sobre la mesa del jardín, sin pensarlo abrió la ventana.

 **JEMMA-Skye!** (esta la miro) **la herramienta que buscas está en la mesa!** (se la señalo)

 **SKYE-gracias!** (se detuvo a mitad camino y giro para mirarla) **como sabias que buscaba eso!?** (la miro confundida)

Jemma se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, intento correrse pero ante la desesperación se enredó en la cortina, jalando hacia abajo el barral que cayó en su cabeza. Skye escucho y vio el fuerte golpe pero lo que la asusto fue que Jemma cayó desmayada. Sin dudarlo salió de su casa y entro al patio trasero de esta, por suerte la puerta estaba sin llave.

 **SKYE** -(se detuvo en la entrada) **Jemma!** (no obtuvo respuesta) **Jemma soy Skye, voy a subir!** (se dirigió hacia las escaleras) **estas bien!?**

En la planta alta solo había dos cuartos, el baño y su habitación, cuando entro la vio tirada en el piso y enredada en la cortina, se agacho a su lado y Jemma comenzaba a reaccionar.

 **SKYE** -(le corrió el cabello de la cara) **estas bien?**

 **JEMMA-mmm si** (hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cabeza)

Jemma abrió los ojos y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Skye.

 **JEMMA-oh dios mío** (se sentó de golpe y la habitación comenzó a girar)

 **SKYE** -(se agarró de Skye) **te asustaste levantándote de prisa y no me diste tiempo a ayudarte**

La desenredo de la cortina y con cuidado la tomo en brazos.

 **SKYE-te llevo a la cama**

 **JEMMA-** _ **me habría encantado escuchar eso en otra situació**_ _n_ (pensó) **gracias**

Jemma se sentó en la cama con Skye a su lado, que seguía mirándola preocupada.

 **SKYE-la habitación ya dejo de girar?** (Jemma asintió) **necesitas hielo?**

 **JEMMA-no, ya estoy bien, gracias**

 **SKYE-te enredaste, pero como hiciste para tirar abajo el barral y los soportes? Están atornillados a la pared**

 **JEMMA-hace tiempo que se vienen cayendo, no sé por que**

 **SKYE** -(se acercó a mirar) **quizás los agujeros se agrandaron, suele suceder cuando es madera** (miro a Jemma) **yo puedo arreglarlo y así evitaras futuros accidentes**.

 **JEMMA** -(se levantó) **no no Skye, no quiero que te molestes, además no después de…** (desvió la mirada)

 **SKYE-y mmm como** …(Jemma la interrumpió)

 **JEMMA-como sabía lo que buscabas? Te…estaba…mirando trabajar**

 **SKYE-iba a decir cómo te sientes** (Jemma agacho la cabeza) **tranquila es una broma** (le levanto el mentón para que la mirara) **iba a preguntarte lo que me acabas de responder. No pasa nada, además…yo también te vi** (Jemma la miro confundida) **estabas en ropa interior y mmm…bueno…tu…se veía a través de la ventana**

 **JEMMA** -(se tapó la cara con las manos) **esos estúpidos soportes se habían caído, no me di cuenta que quede frente a la ventana**

 **SKYE** -(rio) **supongo que estamos a mano** (le corrió las manos) **para que veas que no hay ningún problema voy a arreglar todo**

Jemma intento protestar pero Skye no le hizo caso.

 **SKYE-voy a mi casa a buscar herramientas y ya regreso**

 **JEMMA-bueno**

La morocha solo demoro unos minutos en regresar y sin perder tiempo se puso a trabajar. Días espiándola y ahora la tenía frente a ella, la cercanía le permitía apreciar los detalles, como sus músculos se flexionaban, y su ceño fruncido por la concentración.

 **JEMMA-donde aprendiste todo eso?**

 **SKYE-de mi mamá** (Jemma la miro sonriendo) **mis padres son dueños de Shield's Customs, mi papá Phill está detrás del escritorio, le encanta el papeleo, y mi mamá Melinda está en la acción, es una mujer que no tiene miedo de ensuciarse las manos, suelda, corta, usa todo tipo de herramientas**

 **JEMMA-te enseño bien** (Skye la miro y asintió)

 **SKYE-este lado ya está, ahora el otro**

Se bajó de la escalera y se movió hacia la otra punta. Para achicar los agujeros coloco tarugos de plástico, al cabo de un rato, todo estaba en su lugar.

 **SKYE-listo, ahora si esta firm** e (tiro de el pero se quedó en su lugar)

 **JEMMA-muchas gracias, cuanto es el arreglo?**

 **SKYE-no voy a cobrarte** (se bajó de la escalera)

 **JEMMA-claro que si Skye, voy por mi monedero, está en la cocina**

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando suavemente Skye le tomo el brazo.

 **SKYE-la única forma de pago que acepto es…una cita, tu y yo**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **en ese caso te invito a cenar esta noche, pizza y cerveza, que te parece?**

 **SKYE-la cita perfecta**

 **JEMMA-la mamá de Sharon cocina pizzas deliciosas**

 **SKYE-cierto, lo que me llevo de regalo era muy rico** (guardaba todas las herramientas)

Jemma la acompaño hasta afuera.

 **JEMMA-entonces…te espero esta noche?**

 **SKYE-por supuesto** (le dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso a su casa)

Jemma no recordaba como entro a su casa, ni como subió las escaleras hacia su habitación donde estaba su celular, lo único que hacia su mente era repetir lo sucedido una y otra vez, al recordarlo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sonreír como boba.

Marco el número de Sharon y apenas respondió, Simmons le conto todo sin detenerse para respirar, al parecer su amiga estaba acostumbrada a estos ataques de euforia porque entendió todo perfectamente.

 **SHARON-me alegro por ti, el sueño se hará realidad, ya no tendrás que abusar de tu cama**

 **JEMMA-ya no abusare de ella…sola** (se echó a reír contagiando a Sharon) **crees que tu mamá podrá prepararme pizzas?**

 **SHARON-la mujer cocina sin estar obligada y ahora tú le das una razón, te cocinara una docena, todas de distinto sabor**

 **JEMMA-que las combine como más le gusta, pero que a ninguna le ponga anchoas**

 **SHARON-claro que no Jem, a qué clase de persona le gusta la pizza con anchoas**

Tenía una cita con Skye, estaba ansiosa, pero no estaba segura como vestirse, opto por unos jeans negros ajustados y le pidió de vuelta su blusa a Sharon.

 **SHARON-llegaron las pizzas!** (las dejo en la cocina y subió) **hoy no estaba inspirada, solo** **cocino cinco** (le dio la blusa) **lavada y planchada**

 **JEMMA-pensaba ponérmela sobre un corpiño negro, pero es bastante translucida**

La prenda era de seda blanca con estampes de estrellas, el cuello, la parte de los botones y los puños eran negros.

 **SHARON** -(la tomo de los hombros) **cuanto ha pasado?**

 **JEMMA-un…tiempo**

 **SHARON-necesitas esa blusa** (le dio una palmadita en la espalda) **Yo la use con una remera debajo, pero tu olvídalo**

Sharon se quedó un rato dándole apoyo moral y luego se marchó.

 **SHARON** -(estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo) **estaré…observando** (le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta)

Se hizo la hora de la cita y puntualmente Skye golpeo la puerta.

 **JEMMA-hola! Pasa** (le dio un beso en la mejilla que Skye devolvió con entusiasmo) **estas muy linda**

La morocha tenía el cabello suelto, una remera ajustada de mangas tres cuartos negras, el centro era blanco con dibujos de calaveras, y se había puesto un pantalón de cuero y botas.

 **SKYE** -(ambas tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro) **gracias, tú también estas muy bonita**

Faltaban unos minutos para cenar, mientras esperaban se sentaron en el sofá, el televisor estaba prendido pero paso desapercibido.

 **JEMMA-el auto que estabas arreglando es para un cliente?**

 **SKYE-en realidad era de mi abuelo, y él se lo regalo a mi papá, se llama Lola** (Jemma sonrió) **hace muchos años se lo robaron, lo buscamos desesperadamente pero no lo volvimos a encontrar, hasta que un día mi mamá dio con él en un lote de autos abandonados**

 **JEMMA-ohh estaba en mal estado?**

 **SKYE-mhm, no queríamos que mi papá se enterara, así que mi amigo Mack lo guardo en el galpón de su casa y junto a mi mamá lo íbamos restaurando** (Jemma la escuchaba sonriendo) **cuando me mude lo traje aquí porque solo quedaba arreglar el motor, que por suerte era lo menos dañado**

 **JEMMA-y ahora que está listo se lo darás a tu papá**

 **SKYE** -(asintió) **justo para su cumpleaños**

 **JEMMA-oh que hermosa sorpresa**

Cuando se hizo la hora, Jemma sirvió porciones de cada una de las pizzas en una fuente, vertió la cerveza en los vasos, acomodo todo sobre la mesita ratona y ambas se sentaron sobre la alfombra.

 **SKYE-esta es la mejor manera de comer pizza**

 **JEMMA-cierto** (dio un bocado)

Nuevamente la televisión paso a segundo plano, Jemma le conto sobre su trabajo, hablaron de todo, y a pesar que no tenían nada en común, se dieron cuenta que esas diferencias hacían que se complementaran muy bien. Durante la charla se fueron acercando, Skye tenía su brazo estirado a lo largo del sillón, Jemma se sentó de costado inclinándose sobre el sofá, la morocha prácticamente la abrazaba sin tocarla.

 **JEMMA-estoy llena**

 **SKYE-yo también. Comida deliciosa, hermosa compañía** (Jemma se ruborizo) **pero** **sabes que falta?**

 **JEMMA-no, que?**

 **SKYE-helado, yo te invito**

 **JEMMA-acepto la invitación** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE-genial** (se levantó y le tendió ambas manos para ayudarla a levantarse) **vamos en mi moto**

Pasear con Skye en su moto era la mejor manera de finalizar la cita.

Jemma se puso una campera y luego se dirigieron a casa de Skye, esta busco su campera de cuero y las llaves de la Harley.

 **SKYE-por suerte tengo un casco extra** (se lo dio) **ambos tienen auriculares y un micrófono interno, podremos hablar sin problemas**

 **JEMMA-gracias, que buena idea** (Skye se encargó de ajustarle la correa, momento que aprovecho para rozar con sus dedos su cuello)

 **SKYE** -(se sentó y le dio marcha) **ven conmigo si quieres vivir** (le extendió una mano)

La tomo y apoyándose sobre el hombro de Skye se subió y se acomodó detrás de ella.

 **JEMMA-siempre citas frases de películas?**

 **SKYE-es un talento especial que tengo. Como es la primera vez que te subes a una moto, no quiero que te caigas, así que siéntate pegada a mí y agárrate bien** (le tomo los brazos y los coloco alrededor de su cintura) **también…para que vayas más cómoda…puedes subir tus piernas sobre las mías**

 **JEMMA** -(sonreía) **tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad?**

 **SKYE-no puedes culparme por intentar cuidarte** (Jemma acomodo sus piernas como le dijo Skye) **lista?**

 **JEMMA-si**

La moto rugió un par de veces y luego partieron.

Después de tomar el helado, dieron un paseo. Jemma no tenía miedo, pero no se lo dijo, eso le servía de excusa para aferrarse a Skye.

Regresaron, la morocha dejo la moto en su casa y acompaño a Jemma hasta la suya.

 **JEMMA-** (estaban paradas frente a su puerta) **fue una cita increíble, la disfrute mucho**

 **SKYE-yo igual** (se acercó a ella) **Sé que es nuestra primera cita…pero…me gustas mucho Jemma, y quiero hacer esto desde que te conocí** (con suavidad le tomo la mejilla acercando el rostro de Jemma al de ella y la beso)

Era un beso delicado, sin prisa, Jemma enredo las manos en su cabello y Skye bajo las suyas y la tomo de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

 **SKYE** -(se separó y rozo su nariz con la de Jemma) **sin dudas es la mejor cita que he tenido**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió y le dio un rápido beso) **creo que deberíamos entrar, me refiero a que…mi amiga Sharon…debe estar viéndonos a través de su ventana** (le señalo la casa)

 **SKYE** -(se echó a reír) **en ese caso deberíamos saludarla** (sin parar de reír amabas saludaron hacia la casa)

 **JEMMA-me llego un mensaje** (lo leyó) **"no estoy espiándolas, así que dejen de saludarme"**

 **SKYE-jajaja este barrio sí que está bien vigilado**

 **JEMMA-honestamente no es mi culpa, tu Harley hace mucho ruido y me llamo la atención**

 **SKYE- la verdadera culpa la tienen estas ventanas tan indiscretas, están por toda la casa, es imposible no espiar** (la beso) **creo que aunque Sharon no este espiando…igual…deberíamos entrar**

 **JEMMA-sí, estoy de acuerdo** (le devolvió el beso)

Entraron y se aseguraron que todas las cortinas cubrieran las ventanas, iban a hacer otra clase de ruido y no querían que el resto de sus vecinos se volvieran curiosos.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
